


Having A Good Daughter

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor's always ready to help her dad out. And when she sees him looking at Glory Girl and Panacea, what can she do but make sure that he gets them? And they'll even say that they're having a good time as well.
Relationships: Amy Dallon/Victoria Dallon/Danny Hebert/Taylor Hebert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Having A Good Daughter

**Having A Good Daughter**

  
I glanced around the Boardwalk, making sure that Taylor was still sticking close to me. There were a _lot_ of tourists here today and it would be too easy to get separated. And since neither of us had a cell phone, that really could be a problem.  
  
But there she was, sticking right next to me and slightly behind me, looking around with an impassive face. I looked away as well.  
  
Right at Glory Girl and Panacea. They were stepping out of a shop, shaking hands and chatting with some other people with cameras. Some sort of interview?  
  
Honestly, I cared less about why they were there then what they were wearing. I knew it wasn’t good of me to stare but I couldn’t help it. Not when they were wearing such tight costumes, especially Glory Girl. The way her blouse was practically molded to the shape of her breasts and the way her skirt lifted a bit in the sea breeze was _very_ … inappropriate for a man of my age to be looking at.  
  
I still couldn’t help but look at her and at her sister. Panacea’s costume wasn’t quite as… provocative as Glory Girl’s, but as she took a long step forward, I could still see a bare leg sticking out from her robe’s slit side, that went all the way to her waist. Quite a bit of bare leg, too. I had a feeling that the bare skin continued all the way up to her panties. If she was wearing any.  
  
I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. I was here with my daughter, enjoying a summer day. I should _not_ be thinking about the bodies, naked or otherwise, of two teenage girls. I turned my head away from them and made myself look out at the bay.  
  
“Dad?” Taylor asked. “Is everything alright?”  
  
I saw her looking over her shoulder at the store. I made myself not look as well and just jerkily nodded.  
  
“Yeah, everything’s fine,” I said, adjusting my pants to make sure that my erection was hidden. There was no need to go flashing _that_ around. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
“O…kay,” Taylor said slowly, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
I blushed as I started to push through the crowds again. Time to go find something, anything to take my mind off of _that_. Maybe… well, it didn’t really matter what. Anything that would get my mind off of Glory Girl’s large breasts and Panacea’s thick thighs.

*******

I wondered if I should crack open a beer or not. I was leaning towards not. It was still the most pressing question on my mind right now, which was really pretty nice. I sighed, leaning backwards in my chair in front of the TV. It was turned down low, playing some sitcom about a hero and supervillain living together and hiding their identities from each other. I could swear that the same premise had been used once every decade since the eighties.  
  
There was a knock on the door and I frowned. I wasn’t expecting anyone over and a strange knock on the door at night in Brockton Bay could spell trouble. I glanced at Taylor, who was sitting reading a book. She had glanced up but then looked down at her story. Was that a smile on her face? If so, it was small. But still very nice to see.  
  
I got out of the chair and went to the front door. Looking through the peephole, I could see… something pure white. Whoever was out there was standing _very_ close to the front door. Close enough that I couldn’t make out any details.  
  
I unlocked the door, keeping the chain in place. Peeking out through the crack, I felt my jaw drop.  
  
Glory Girl and Panacea were standing on my front porch, smiling at me. I looked at them, my eyes flicking up and down along their bodies before I could stop myself. They were wearing the same outfits that I had seen them in yesterday. And from this close, I could very easily tell that Glory Girl wasn’t wearing a bra and that it was getting a bit cold out. Her stiff nipples pointed out from her chest.  
  
“Hello, Danny,” Panacea said in a very soft, very calm tone. “Can we come inside?”  
  
“Um, um,” I said eloquently, trying to figure out what was going on. “How do you know my name?”  
  
“Because I know it,” a voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned to look at Taylor. She was looking a bit embarrassed but also very determined. Her hands were behind her back and she was slowly breathing in and out. I looked at her and back at the two heroines on my front porch.  
  
“Um, come in,” I said slowly, opening the door and letting them step in.  
  
They did so, both of them moving at the same time and in the same way. It was kind of creepy, actually. I shut the door behind them and then looked at Taylor.  
  
“So, um, what’s going on here, Taylor?” I asked.  
  
“Okay…” Taylor said slowly. “About two months ago, I got superpowers.” I blinked, not sure what to say. Taylor kept on talking over me, anyways. “And they’re _good_ powers, too. I can control people if I want to, just by thinking about it.”  
  
“And you’re controlling them?” I asked, looking over at Glory Girl and Panacea. I was suddenly starting to feel _very_ worried about what was going to happen. “Right now?”  
  
“Yes,” Taylor said, nodding her head. “I saw you looking at them the other day and, well,” she blushed and smiled, “you’ve been working so _hard_ , Dad. For the city, for the union, for everyone. You liked looking at them, I could,” she coughed, “tell, and I think that you deserve a reward.”  
  
“A reward of two superheroes,” I said, passing some of what Taylor had said. “That’s…”  
  
That was actually really tempting, I had to say. Especially looking at the two of them, standing so close to me and staring at me. There was something about their gaze that made me feel… I wasn’t sure how to put it, but I did enjoy it. I coughed and swallowed.  
  
“Think about it, Dad,” Taylor said. “Just take it as a reward for all of your hard work. The only reward you’re going to get.”  
  
When she put it like that, it was considerably more tempting. I swallowed heavily and stared at the two of them again. And I started to think of what Taylor had said. It did seem that as the years went on, female capes were starting to dress more and more… provocatively. There had been that blonde villain on the local news a week or so ago. I couldn’t remember her name but the way her purple and black bodysuit had practically been painted onto her lithe, teenage body had stuck in the mind.  
  
Then there was Vista. It seemed that she had quite the rack for a girl her age, going by the cleavage her armor possessed. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but I had masturbated a few nights ago to the thought of her and (in what had been _very_ confusing indeed) Bonesaw working together to take care of me.  
  
And hell, there was even Alexandria. That was _quite_ the fine woman. Even if she wasn’t as beautiful as the cameras and her air of authority and power made her look, she was still a woman I thought about quite a bit.  
  
I looked at the two girls in front of me again. They were very… tempting. Glory Girl was more classically beautiful than her sister, but they both looked _good_. I stared at them, feeling my cock slowly starting to get hard inside of my pants.  
  
They both reached up and wrapped an arm around one another’s waists, holding each other close. I couldn’t lie. Incest was a fetish of mine, along with lesbians. The two of them doing stuff together was… very tempting. Very, very tempting.  
  
“You can use them however you want, Dad,” Taylor said from behind me, sounding a bit happy as she spoke. “Whatever you want to do to them, feel free. They’ll love it.”  
  
“Are they… thinking?” I asked, looking more carefully at their faces. Both Glory Girl and Panacea had kind of blank expressions on their faces, like some people overdosing on drugs I had seen.  
  
“Yes,” Taylor said. “Do you want them to be a bit more alive? I can do that too.”  
  
Glory Girl suddenly giggled and smiled at me. She wove a strand of blonde hair around her finger and leaned in towards me.  
  
“I’m _really_ happy to be doing this, Danny,” she said, her voice low and breathy. I shivered, feeling my erection getting harder. “Being with a man who knows what he’s doing is just _really_ exciting for me.”  
  
“And me too,” Panacea said, smiling. “You can do _whatever_ you want with the two of us and I’m sure that we’re both going to have a great time.”  
  
“Um,” I said, taking a step back and glancing at Taylor. They were coming on a little strong. Especially when it was happening in front of my daughter. And even knowing that Taylor was the one making it happen didn’t make it any less strange. Maybe it was even weirder. “That’s… good to hear.”  
  
Glory Girl took a small step towards me, her face losing some of its brightness. She placed a hand on my crotch, pressing against my erect dick.  
  
“Don’t worry, Danny,” Glory Girl said again. Her voice was a lot flatter now, not showing nearly as much emotion. “Amy and I know what to do.” She chuckled. “Whatever it is you want us to do.”  
  
“That’s right,” Panacea said, also with far less emotion in her words, “just tell us how we can help you.”  
  
“Um,” I said, still not quite believing this was happening and wondering if I was going to wake up sitting in my chair with an erection I’d need to hide from Taylor. “Okay, let’s see what’s underneath those costumes.”  
  
“Of course, Danny,” Panacea said.  
  
She and her sister started to strip. I leaned forward to watch, feeling _very_ interested in what I was going to see. How could I not be?  
  
Sure enough, Glory Girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Her large breasts stood out from her chest, looking _very_ inviting. Especially when she grabbed them and squeezed them. That made my cock twitch and I turned my head to stare at her sister.  
  
Panacea _was_ wearing panties. Now, at least. In fact, she was wearing lingerie, a pretty expensive set of it, too. Bra, panties, stockings and a garter belt, all in a bright red that went well with her skin and hair. I looked her up and down and wondered how often she wore something like this.  
  
“I’m going to go back to my book,” Taylor said, stepping away from me and heading towards her room. “Just let them know whatever it is you want and they’ll be happy to do it for you.”  
  
I didn’t actually turn to look at her but I could hear the smile in her voice. I nodded as I listened to her walk away, looking at the two girls in front of me. They both looked so _hot_. So hot I just had to touch them. I reached out and cupped both of Glory Girl’s boobs in my hands. She sighted softly as I felt her mounds up, running my fingers over her soft, perfect tits. I brushed against her nipples and felt how stiff they were. Amazing, absolutely amazing.  
  
“Alright, girls,” I said, shaking my head and deciding that there was a better place to do this then in the front hallway, “follow me.”  
  
They did and stood in front of me as I sat down in my chair. That put my face right at the same height as their boobs. I looked them over and smiled, feeling more aroused than I had in _years_. A threesome with two teenage girls, sisters on top of that. That… was not something that happened, certainly not to guys like me. But I was going to enjoy this while I could.  
  
“Okay, you two,” I said, undoing my pants and pulling my cock out, “get down and start sucking.”  
  
The two of them instantly knelt down, pressing quite close together. I swallowed heavily as I stared down at them, looking at their beautiful faces and the breasts I could see right underneath them.  
  
Panacea leaned forward and started to lick around the tip of my shaft. Glory Girl was a bit lower down, taking care of my balls. It felt _great_ and I leaned back in my chair, breathing heavily as I looked at the two half-naked sluts taking care of me. Part of me knew that it was wrong and the rest of me just didn’t care.  
  
“By the way, sir,” Glory Girl said softly, “if you want us to take care of each other, too, that’s fine. We can do _anything_ you want us to.”  
  
“That’s… very kind of you,” I said, shivering. “Just focus on the blowjob for right now, alright?”  
  
They both nodded and kept on sucking my cock. And it was still making me feel _very_ good. I could feel their tongues licking me and their lips pressing against my shaft. I made a coughing sound in the back of my throat as they tended to me. This really was amazing. Who would have thought it? Taylor was a _very_ good girl to do this for me. I was proud of her.  
  
Panacea’s lips wrapped around my shaft. I watched as the famous healer started to swallow more and more of my shaft, filling her mouth up with it. She didn’t show any signs of distress at _all_ and only stopped when her entire mouth was filled up with my dick. I couldn’t believe that she had managed to deepthroat my shaft, but she so obviously had. And it was so _very_ enjoyable. I licked my lips and stroked her hair as she started to bob up and down, even as her sister took care of my balls, licking at them and making me feel _quite_ good.  
  
“Have you two done this before?” I asked. “Teaming up together?”  
  
“No, sir,” Glory Girl answered. “There hasn’t been anyone else worthy of us doing this. Only you.” She smiled softly. “Of course, if there’s someone you’d like to share us with, we’ll do it. We’ll do _everything_ you ask of us.”  
  
Everything… that was quite the ask. I shivered at the idea of just what I could have a pair of beautiful girls like this do for me. And I supposed I would have plenty of time to decide on what I wanted as well.  
  
“Right now, just keep on giving me a blowjob,” I said, looking down at Glory Girl’s face. “That’s enough.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” she said obediently.  
  
As she moved her mouth back down, Panacea pulled her own mouth off of my cock. Almost instantly, Glory Girl was sliding down along it, filling herself up with my dick. Her sister started taking care of my balls, licking and sucking at them. It was feeling… _very_ good. Good enough that I wasn’t going to be able to hold out for much longer.  
  
“Alright, girls,” I said, my voice a bit tight and tense, “I’m going to cum on your faces. Glory Girl, get off of my dick and press up against your sister.”  
  
Glory Girl did as she was told. The two of them looked up at me, pressed _very_ closely together. It was a great look for them, especially since they had twisted their torsos around so that their boobs were rubbing against each other. I swallowed heavily and started to pump my hand along my cock, staring down at them and feeling the pleasure about to erupt from inside of me. Then I got a better idea.  
  
“You two,” I said, letting go of my dick, “take care of this for me.” I waved a hand down at my dick.  
  
They didn’t waste a second. Both of them wrapped one hand around my cock, their fingers intertwined as they started to take care of me. I shivered, feeling the orgasm pulsing inside of me, a hot knot in my belly and an achingly enjoyable feeling in my dick.  
  
Then I came, my shaft twitching as I started to pump semen all over the two of them. Part of me couldn’t believe that I was actually covering two of the most famous teenage superheroes in the city with my cum. The rest of me was just enjoying how good they looked like this.  
  
I nodded, seeing the white strands of semen clinging to their faces, getting _all_ over them as I kept on cumming. I might have cum a bit quickly, but I had _more_ than enough semen saved up for both of them. My breath was rasping in my throat as I came, getting several shots of cum on each beautiful, upturned face.  
  
When the orgasm finally stopped, both of them were dripping with my seed. It was a great look for the two of them and I did my best to burn it into my memory.  
  
“Clean each other up,” I said, my voice catching. “Lick one another clean.”  
  
“Of course, Danny,” Panacea said with a smile. “Nothing would make me happier than licking semen off of my sister’s face.”  
  
She started to do just that, leaning forward and running her tongue over Glory Girl’s cheeks. Glory Girl was doing the same thing to her, the two of them holding each other close as they worked. They were even groping each other a bit, running their hands along one another’s bodies and putting on a show. It looked stunning and I felt my arousal returning quicker than it had in almost a decade.  
  
By the time the two of them had finished with each other, I was as hard as a rock and ready to go again. And I was ready for teenage pussy. Something I hadn’t actually ever had before, not even _as_ a teen.  
  
“Glory Girl?” I said, looking at her. “I want you to fly up into the air and show me your pussy.”  
  
“Like this, sir?” Glory Girl asked, hovering in midair right in front of me, pulling her panties to the side and using both hands to open up her pussy, exposing herself. I could see _right_ inside and it was a beautiful sight. “Do you want to look at my pretty pink pussy this way?”  
  
“Y-yes, I do,” I said, swallowing heavily as I stared at it. Glory Girl’s editorializing was right on the money. It _was_ pretty and pink. And wet. I wasn’t sure when she would have had the time to play with herself, but she was wet with arousal. Not terribly so, but I could still see the beads clinging to the insides of her body. It was an _amazing_ sight.  
  
“And this is my pussy,” Panacea said, standing next to her sister and pulling her panties down. She leaned backwards and thrust her hips out forward, showing herself off. “I hope that it meets your approval, sir.”  
  
“It does,” I said with a heavy swallow. “It really, really does.”  
  
I shivered as I stared at them. What an _amazing_ pair of sluts. I couldn’t believe that Taylor had done this and given the two of them to me. But I was _not_ complaining.  
  
I leaned forward to get a better view of Panacea’s pussy. She was hairy down there, unlike her sister. It still looked nice and I smiled, staring at the wet folds in front of my eyes. She was a bit more aroused than her sister was and I could see just how _sexy_ she looked. My cock started to get hard again and I smiled as I sat back in my chair, thoroughly enjoying everything that was happening to me.  
  
“Alright,” I said, rubbing my hands together before leaning forward and placing them on both Glory Girl’s and Panacea’s thighs, “I’m going to fuck one of you now.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Glory Girl said with a smile and a tilt to her head that actually reminded me _very_ strongly of Taylor. I didn’t let myself dwell on the fact that my daughter was responsible for all of this. “Which of us would you like to fuck? And how?”  
  
“That’s a hard decision to make,” I murmured as I kept on stroking their thighs and pussies. They were both so _sexy_ , in different ways. “I think I’ll start with you, Glory Girl.”  
  
“Of course,” Glory Girl said with a smile and a giggle, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “Everyone always wants to have sex with me, right, Amy?”  
  
“Of course, sis,” Panacea said, turning her head to the side to plan a kiss on Glory Girl’s outer thigh. “Even I want to have lesbian incestual sex with you.” She turned back to me and winked. “And if there’s any other fetishes you have, sir, just let me know and I’ll make sure they happen.”  
  
“That’s… quite the offer,” I said with a shiver, standing up. “And I think I’ll take you up on it.” I looked at the gloating blonde in front of me. “Are you strong enough to support your sister on top of you while I fuck the two of you?”  
  
“Easily,” Glory Girl said with a nod. “I carried her as we flew over here tonight.”  
  
“Then why wait?” I asked, reaching down and helping Glory Girl get Panacea on top of her.  
  
There was one moment where it seemed like she was about to fall off of her sister, but then Glory Girl wrapped her in a tight hug, keeping her in place. I nodded and looked down at what I was seeing.  
  
Panacea had a _nice_ and very large rear. Her robes didn’t give the slightest hint of it, but it was _great_. I reached down and started squeezing it, kneading the large orbs with my hands. I sighed in satisfaction as I felt them underneath my hands and nodded. Then it was time to actually fuck a pair of sexy teenage girls.  
  
Who, I could see, had started kissing. I could tell that they were more focused on making lewd sounds than anything else, since I couldn’t really see them, but that was alright. I quite enjoyed listening to those sounds, after all. I smirked and rested the tip of my cock against Glory Girl’s pussy and then slid on inside.  
  
She was so _tight_ and wet and hot. I shivered, feeling the walls squeezing down around me. It was a great feeling and my grip on her sister’s rear got _very_ tight as I squeezed. A shiver ran through me and I swallowed. Then I started to _properly_ fuck her, rocking back and forth inside of the famous Glory Girl, feeling her pussy spreading out in front of me. She wasn’t _terribly_ wet but it was still enough for her to take my cock. I went back and forth, over and over again, feeling how deep I could go inside of her.  
  
Then I pulled out and rested the tip of my dick against Panacea’s pussy. She was a bit more aroused than her sister and it was even easier for me to slide inside of her. I grunted, feeling how she was wrapping around me, sucking me deeper and deeper inside of her. I took a firm grasp of her hips and started to fuck her, pumping back and forth as I groped her.  
  
This was one of the most amazing sexual encounters of my life, right up there with the honeymoon with Annette. Fucking a pair of teenage sisters who would do anything I wanted was _amazing_ and I could see why people were so generally in favor of this sort of thing.  
  
I switched between the two of them time and time again, about once every minute or so. The wet folds squeezing down around me was making me feel wonderful and I slowly picked up my pace, going faster and faster, in and out of these two again and again. It was such an _amazing_ feeling and I could feel my orgasm slowly rising up inside of me.  
  
I wasn’t the only one enjoying this, either. I could feel how aroused the two girls were getting as I fucked them and as they kissed each other. I shivered and smiled. I was glad that they were enjoying themselves. It made the entire thing easier, in a way.  
  
At one point, Glory Girl broke the kiss and moved Panacea’s head to the side to look up at me. She gave me a brilliant, beaming smile, full of love and lust and acceptance. It helped stir the arousal up inside of me and I shivered. And picked up the pace a bit, slamming into her pussy faster and faster.  
  
“Oh, please, sir,” Glory Girl moaned lustfully, “please, just a little harder, I need it, I need it, I- oh yes!”  
  
Glory Girl moaned as she came. I gasped as I felt her squeezing down around me. She was _very_ tight and it was feeling _very_ good. I shivered and felt my own orgasm get that much closer to happening. I swallowed heavily and kept on fucking her until she stopped cumming. Then I switched to her sister.  
  
Panacea took me in as easy as anything. I shivered as I felt my shaft slid inside of her pussy, filling her up all the way. I wondered if she had ever gotten fucked before. I didn’t follow cape gossip, but she was at the age where hormones would start demanding a boyfriend and then having sex with that boyfriend.  
  
Well, I didn’t care about that. I just kept on fucking her, pumping in and out of her again and again. Her sister was holding her down on top of her floating body and I could really put some force into the thrusts without worrying about jarring her off of the cushion she was resting on.  
  
I was getting close to my limit. The feeling of these two tight pussies wrapped around my cock was _amazing_ and I couldn’t stand it for much longer. I gasped and picked up the pace, keeping myself inside of Panacea. My grip tightened on her rear, squeezing down hard on her large cheeks.  
  
“I’m almost there, Panacea,” I said with a moan. “Get ready for this!”  
  
“Please,” Panacea moaned, “fill me up, fill me up all the way, let me drain your balls dry, sir!”  
  
How could I resist a plea like that? I shivered and pushed myself inside of her, filling her up to the very brink and gasping as I felt my cock get squeezed down by wet, hot folds.  
  
Then I started to cum, my balls throbbing as I filled Panacea up with plenty of cum. I couldn’t believe how much of it there was, as I made sure that she got every single drop I could send out. It made me feel amazing and I licked my lips as I looked down at her and her sister.  
  
When I finally pulled out, a long river of cum ran out of her pussy and dripped down her and her sister’s skin before hitting the floor. I’d have to clean that up sometime, but right now, I was more interested in doing some more.  
  
What more I wasn’t sure of yet, but, well, with a pair of sexy teenage sisters hanging off of me, ideas would come. _That_ wasn’t in question.  
  
“Oh, sir,” Panacea said happily, rolling off of her sister and looking down at her pussy, “you made me feel so warm and nice inside.”  
  
“I’m jealous, Amy,” Glory Girl said, wrapping an arm around her sister as she went to her feet, “getting to feel something so _nice_ and filling, so deep inside of you.”  
  
Talk like that did a _great_ job of getting me hard and ready to fuck again. Both girls giggled as my erection started to rise. Damn, how long had it been since I could go like this? About as long as it had been since I had had a reason to go like this.  
  
“I think that I’ll be fucking your asses next,” I said, feeling a thrill of excitement. I had only ever done that once with Annette and she hadn’t enjoyed it. But these two… they were young and eager and flexible. Did they have any actual limitations?  
  
“We thought you might want that, sir,” Glory Girl said calmly, “so we made sure to get ourselves ready before leaving our house.” She turned around and bent over, sticking her butt towards my face. “Take us whenever you feel like.”  
  
Panacea had leaned forward next to her sister, putting herself on display. I smiled and groped both of them, squeezing down on their cheeks and feeling their rears shifting around underneath my hands. What an _amazing_ pair. I couldn’t believe how good it felt to feel them up.  
  
And it would feel even better to fuck them. The thought of _that_ , of fucking Glory Girl and Panacea in the ass, was enough to get me hard again. I licked my lips and grabbed onto Panacea’s hips, resting the tip of my cock against her entrance. It looked _very_ inviting.  
  
And it turned out to be _very_ easy to slide myself inside of her. I grunted a bit as I filled her up, shoving my cock inside of her rear. Panacea made a moaning sound and rocked back against me as I filled her up. My cock could slide _very_ far inside of her and it made me feel _very_ good to stuff her rear with my cock. I pumped back and forth, enjoying the hot, tight tunnel squeezing down around my cock.  
  
I _had_ to try her sister out as well. After just a few pumps, I pulled out and rested the tip of my dick against Glory Girl’s rear. I slid into her just as easily as I had with her sister. I swallowed heavily and rocked back and forth, feeling how she was squeezing down around me. It was, again, absolutely amazing.  
  
“I love having your cock inside of me, sir,” Glory Girl said softly and calmly. “It makes me feel so good to get fucked by you. I wish you didn’t ever have to stop and you could make me your stuffed slut all the time.”  
  
It was a bit weird, hearing her delivering dirty talk with so little feeling in her voice. The pictures she was painting, though, were _very_ nice to think about. I swallowed and kept on going, rocking back and forth against her, filling her up. One hand was holding onto her hip and the other was groping her sister’s rear and thighs.  
  
They were both making some very enjoyable sounds as I fucked them. So was I, I supposed, but I didn’t focus on that too much. Instead, I just felt how _nice_ it was to keep on filling them up, again and again, making sure that they took my cock again and again.  
  
I switched back to Panacea. As I fucked her, a thought occurred to me. I reached down and rubbed at Glory Girl’s pussy. It was dripping wet. I could feel the arousal clinging to her thighs and her wet, hot pussy did its best to swallow up my finger when I prodded against it. It was _very_ hot and I smiled, feeling how she was clinging to me, making _such_ a mess and enjoying herself so much.  
  
But not as much as I was doing. This was the best sex I had ever had in my life and I wasn’t going to stop. I was going to keep on fucking and screwing them, slamming in and out of these two over and over again. I wasn’t sure when I was going to stop, either.  
  
Even as I kept on switching between the two of them, more and more ideas about how to fuck them were coming to mind. I wasn’t certain I’d have the energy to do it all, but I could at least do my _very_ best to make sure I did as much as I could. And there was always later for other sorts of fun as well, of course.  
  
I grunted as I switched over to Glory Girl. She had started rocking back and forth against me, pushing her booty up and down along my shaft. And it really was a great booty. Not _quite_ as large as her sister’s, but it still looked great on her. And felt great as well. That was a _very_ important addition.  
  
I shivered and kept on screwing her, pushing my dick back and forth, driving as deep inside of her as I could. I looked at her blonde hair and for a moment was tempted to have her sister put it into a ponytail for me to pull on. Then I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Anyway, if I wanted to hurt one of them, spanking promised to be a _lot_ more enjoyable.  
  
I rocked back and forth, driving my shaft in and out again and again of her as I kept on fucking her. I was going as fast as I could and was _very_ glad that tomorrow was Sunday and I could spend the day resting. A man my age couldn’t spend so much time and energy fucking two beautiful, slutty teens and not feel it the next day.  
  
But it was _so_ worth it. This was amazing and I wasn’t going to slow down or stop. I was going to make sure that I got every drop of satisfaction out from the two of them that I could. I grinned and kept on going, faster and faster.  
  
“Please, sir,” Panacea said softly. “My body feels so lonely and empty without a cock inside of it. Can’t you fill me up again?”  
  
“How can I refuse when you put it like that?” I asked, shivering.  
  
I pulled out of Glory Girl and slid back inside of Panacea’s ass. It was still _very_ good and I enjoyed myself hugely as I rocked back and forth inside of her, fucking her, screwing her, using her.  
  
I was feeling very, very good, in fact. I could feel an orgasm rising up inside of me, getting closer and closer to the surface as I used the two beautiful sisters in front of me. I licked my lips and kept on going, faster and faster, fucking them harder and harder. I could feel the pleasure forming to a point inside of me as I got close to my limit.  
  
I switched over to Glory Girl again and shoved my cock inside of her rear. I had fucked that hole often enough that there was nothing stopping me from going _deep_ inside of her. She made a moaning sound as she got filled up. Then she made another sound as I started to cum inside of her.  
  
It felt _very_ good. My hands squeezing down on her hips, holding her in place as I came. I shivered, breath puffing in and out as I filled her up. My balls were almost drained but there was still some cum inside of them and it flowed into Glory Girl’s hole, filling her up.  
  
“It’s so hot and sticky,” Glory Girl said in a very happy voice as I used her. “It feels so _nice_ , sir.”  
  
“Yeah,” I grunted, closing my eyes as I felt my heart hammering in my chest. “This is _great_.”  
  
I stayed like that for a while before eventually pulling out of her. I shivered, looking at the cum running out of her ass. It was a good look on her. I sighed and collapsed down on my chair, feeling like my legs were made out of rubber. Both of them turned around to look at me.  
  
That was _very_ nice. I ran my eyes over their bodies, taking in… quite a bit, all of it wonderful to see. They were _sexy_. I really liked how they looked, from the front or from behind. I could see their full breasts, their pretty faces, their dripping pussies, everything. I swallowed heavily.  
  
“What now, sir?” Panacea asked. “If you need a pick-me-up, I can give you a burst of energy.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful, actually,” I said, smiling at her. “I’m twenty years too old to keep up with the two of you all the time.”  
  
Panacea picked my hand up and stroked it, running her fingers over my fingers, palm and wrist. I shivered, feeling a surge of energy filling my body, like I had just woken up from a deep sleep and had a full breakfast. My cock stiffened underneath me and I could feel my balls starting to churn with plenty of seed. There was a sudden gnawing hunger in my belly but I ignored it for now. Then she set it back down, smiling at me as she bounced on the balls of her feet.  
  
“What now, sir?” Glory Girl asked. “Would you like us to put on a lesbian show for you? Or tend to your needs more directly?”  
  
“I think…” actually, both of those sounds wonderful. But which one to pick? “Glory Girl, get down on your knees and wrap your tits around my dick.”  
  
Glory Girl obeyed as soon as I finished talking. I smiled, looking down at her down there. It was a _very_ nice sight. And got even better when she wrapped her boobs around my shaft, holding them close and enveloping my dick in a tight, hot tunnel.  
  
I looked down at her and smiled. She looked _good_ like this, pushing her large breasts together around my cock and holding it in place as she started to bob up and down along my shaft.  
  
I reached blindly over and grabbed Panacea. I pulled her down onto the chair, squeezing her in with me. She giggled at that and pressed her body up against mine. Not that she really had a choice about that, with how cramped the two of us made the chair. It was still nice to have her doing this.  
  
We started kissing as she clung to me. It was _quite_ nice to kiss her, though not quite as nice as having my cock tended to by Glory Girl’s tits. Reaching down and squeezing her butt and thighs helped make up the rest of the difference, though.  
  
Panacea moaned into my mouth as we started to make out. I shivered, feeling the _lust_ inside of me. Even after having cum three times, I was still ready to go and wanted more. How strange was that? I shook my head and kept on making out with Panacea as her sister took care of me.  
  
“You’re having a good time, right, sir?” Glory Girl asked from down between my legs. “If there’s _anything_ we can do to make it better for you, let us know and we’ll get on it right away.”  
  
“No,” I said, groaning a bit. “This is… more than good, believe me.”  
  
Both Glory Girl and Panacea smiled at that. We kept on kissing and I rested one hand on top of Glory Girl’s head, stroking her blonde hair. I could feel the lust rising up inside of me, helped by how Glory Girl was licking the tip of my cock as she took care of me.  
  
I could feel Panacea’s breasts pressing against me and one of her legs was rubbing against the side of her sister’s body. We were all pressed together _very_ closely and I was having the time of my life as I got the two of them to tend to me.  
  
I tried to think about what we should do next. It was hard to decide. They had kept on mentioning putting on a lesbian incest show for me and that _was_ pretty appealing, I had to admit. But I didn’t want to just masturbate to them while they did that. Maybe have them eat each other as I fucked them? That could be fun. Have Panacea clean the semen off of her sister’s face? Again, that could be really fun.  
  
Oh, there were just so many wonderful things that the three of us could be doing together, it was hard to think of everything that could happen. I shivered and kept on letting Glory Girl take care of my cock. She really was doing a great job of it and I shivered, feeling the lust rising higher and higher inside of me as I felt her large, perfect boobs wrapped around my cock.  
  
“And sir, if there’s anything that you would like us to do later on,” Panacea said, breaking the kiss, “Just let us know. It doesn’t have to be sexual, either. We can give you a massage, we can cook for you, anything that would make you happy or make your life easier, we can do.”  
  
“That’s… quite the offer,” I said, nodding. “Thank you for that, Panacea. I’ll think it over carefully, believe me.”  
  
And believe me, I would be thinking that over _very_ carefully. Having a pair of girls like these devoted to me, willing to do anything I wanted? That was a like a dream come true. I could barely even think about everything I wanted to try with the two of them.  
  
Well, we would have plenty of time to try everything out. And, of course, there was always doing this sort of thing again. And again and again and again. I had never gotten a titfuck before but I was _really_ enjoying the one I was getting now. Glory Girl’s boobs were so soft and nice.  
  
“You have a great body, Glory Girl,” I said, giving voice to what was running through my head.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Glory Girl said, looking up and smiling. “But if you want, you can call me Victoria, Vicky, Slut, whatever it is that you want. I won’t mind at all.”  
  
“And I can be Amy or Whore or anything,” Panacea said next to me. “If you want to spank us or humiliate us, that’s fine as well.” She put a hand on my chest and looked up at me, her eyes wide and serious. “No matter what it is that you want to do to us, sir, we’ll like it.”  
  
“That’s quite the offer, Amy,” I said with a shiver. “I’ll have to think about that.” I reached down and stroked Victoria’s head. “Though it’s hard to consider anything like that when your sister is doing such a good job.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Victoria said with a smile before going back to taking care of my cock.  
  
She really was doing a great job of that. I sighed heavily as I felt her tongue start to tend to my shaft as well. She really _was_ a sexy, sexy girl. And she was taking care of me, along with my sister. What a good daughter I had in Taylor, one who was willing to do this sort of thing for me.  
  
I smiled and leaned back in my chair, letting the two of them press up against me and rub their bodies against me in different ways. It was _very_ enjoyable either way.  
  
I could feel my orgasm swelling up inside of me, rising and growing hotter and hotter. I shivered, squeezing down on Amy’s body as I looked down at Victoria. Her tongue was lapping at my cock like a cat at milk. Only the tip of my cock poked out through her large breasts and she was still rising up and down along it. I was feeling _great_ and was getting very close to my orgasm.  
  
I sighed heavily, wondering where I should cum. Then the answer came to me, quite easily. On her boobs. They were great tits and I was sure that they would look that much better with some semen spread all over them. I shivered and grunted, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of me, getting close to the surface.  
  
“Are you going to cum, sir?” Amy asked. “Are you going to cum because my sister is a blonde bimbo who uses her body to make men feel good?”  
  
“Yeah, I am,” I said, glancing down at Victoria. She didn’t even seem to hear what her sister was saying. “And I’m going to do it on your tits, Glory Girl.”  
  
“Of course, sir,” Victoria said. “Cum as much as you want. My body is here for you to use.”  
  
How could I pass up an offer like that? I grunted as I felt my shaft twitching inside of her cleavage. She was just so _hot_ and sexy and I was feeling so _good_. I couldn’t hold myself back any more and didn’t even try. I just let myself cum, feeling my throbbing cock pressing against Victoria Dallon’s cleavage.  
  
My cum shot upwards and hit her chin. Some of it dripped back down onto her cleavage and some of it stayed there. Either way, it was a _very_ nice look and I gazed hungrily at it as she got covered. Amy was looking down at her sister as well, nodding in appreciation.  
  
“It looks so tasty, sir,” Panacea said. “Do you mind if I have a taste?”  
  
“Not at all,” I said softly, already thinking of how nice it would be to see her sliding down and putting on a show with her sister.  
  
And the reality was better than my daydreams. Panacea didn’t waste any time getting down on her knees, next to Glory Girl. Then the two of them started hugging and making out, Panacea running her tongue all over Glory Girl’s face. It was _very_ hot to see and I could feel my erection rising up as I stared at the two of them. Glory Girl was holding her face still as her sister worked but she was doing a _lot_ more with her hands, running them all over Panacea’s back and butt, squeezing down and molesting her sister just as thoroughly as her sister was molesting her. _Amazing_. Absolutely amazing and I couldn’t wait to see more.  
  
“So, Dad?” I heard Taylor ask from behind me. There was a dreamy, satisfied air to her voice but I didn’t turn to look around. Glory Girl’s tits were just too good to give up on. “Do you like your gift?”  
  
“I love it, Taylor,” I said with a grin, leaning forward to run my hand down Panacea’s back and grab her butt. “Can’t wait to see what you do for Father’s Day!”  
  
We both laughed at that and Taylor appeared, sitting down on the couch and looking at the threesome happening in front of her. There was a glow to her cheeks and she had changed her clothes since I had last seen her. I decided not to ask any questions I wouldn’t like the answers to.  
  
“What _would_ you like for Father’s Day?” Taylor asked. “Or _who_ would you like for Father’s Day?”  
  
I thought it over for a second, but the answer was forming in my mind without need for thought. A blonde girl like Glory Girl, in a skintight purple costume that had seemed painted on. Really, how could I want anything else?  
  
“I have a few ideas,” I said with a grin as I kept on using the two girls in front of me. “And I’m always open for more wonderful surprises like this.”  
  
Really, what had I done to deserve a daughter like Taylor?

* * *


End file.
